


When In Rome

by kiitos



Category: The Supersizers RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When in Rome...do the Romans...or something like that anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In Rome

The Roman programme had been great fun to make, a lot of wine and a lot of nice weather, restricted only slightly by the fairly disgusting food. Any downsides that may have brought were negated however by the sight of Giles covered in oil and then covered in water (the fact that the water was freezing absolutely not making Sue laugh at all, nope.) Now Giles in his gladiatorial get-up, with the very short tunic and most of his thighs on show, that was an attractive sight.

“Good work out was it?” Sue enquired with a grin, enjoying seeing her ever so posh Giles all roughed up and covered in dirt. He merely glowered for a second, before his face crinkled into a delightful grin.

“Brilliant fun, I definitely think I could make it as a gladiator.” He informed her, even as he pulled a face at the wine he was offered. (Giles was such a stickler for the rules, even off camera.)

She slung an arm over his shoulders and walked with him as they headed for the changing room where his longer tunic was waiting for him. “So we’ve got your last meal tonight, with some lovely dishes that are sure to bring you swift victory.” She chuckled, even though they’d both been told about the brain patina thing. “Fancy a last shag?”

Casual, and smooth as you like, because it’s just good mates and good sex and they both like it like that. He nodded, and kicked the door to the changing room shut behind them, giving her ample time to ambush him and push him up against the door. She kissed him and tasted the vinegar tang of the wine and felt the soft scratch of his stupid facial hair and grinned. So wrong, but so right.

“Is this what happens to vestal virgins when they’re released?” He gasped, his head thudding back against the door as she attacked his neck.

She chuckled, sliding a hand up his thigh and stroking up the hard length of his cock with one finger. “Absolutely, it’s all the shagging they did between them, because you know they did. Just stripped each other naked and got down to it.”

Giles moaned and shuddered, already pulling up the many layers of the robes she was wearing, his fingers finding their way beneath her underwear and sliding in in one swift movement.

She ended up with her legs wrapped around his waist as he shagged her against the door, groaning and digging her nails into his shoulders. It was impressive how strong those thighs of his were as he quivered and shook against her.

“Oh deus!” He shrieked when he came, even in the middle of his orgasm, his fingers seeking to bring her to climax.

They both slid to the floor soon after, him resting his head on her shoulder, both of them trying to find the breath to speak. When it returned to Sue, she flicked his nose and laughed. “You came in Latin, you posh twat.”

His grin was cheeky and she couldn’t resist kissing it off his stupid face.


End file.
